Severus
by Isabellatrix Black Swan
Summary: Distintas viñetas sobre la triste vida de Severus Snape y su eterno amor por Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1: Oesed

_**Disclaimer**__: Si Severus fuera mío, hubiera sido mucho más feliz._

_**Rating**__: No tengo ni idea. Para gente madura emocionalmente._

_Ayer vi la película, esta mañana he escrito este fic. Estoy muy traumatizada. La escena de los recuerdos de Snape ha quedado grabada a fuego en mi memoria. Su dolor me resulta insoportable. Supongo que no soy la única..._

Severus entró en la enorme y vacía habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. Había recorrido el camino desde su mazmorra de manera automática. Estaba seguro de que, de ser sonámbulo, podría llegar hasta ahí mientras dormía. Había pasado por aquella aula cada noche desde que Dumbledore había colocado en ella el espejo de Oesed.

Se acercó al brillante objeto despacio, temblando. Se paró a medio metro del cristal y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como temiendo descubrir, si miraba, que el espejo había perdido sus mágicas propiedades. Los abrió cuando pudo sentir su sonrisa.

Lily se hallaba a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa solo para él. En su mirada se reflejaba todo el afecto que le tenía cuando eran pequeños, y algo más... El adusto profesor de Pociones se deshizo en un instante. Volvió a sentir como se le desgarraba el pecho y su alma se dividía mucho más horriblemente que si hubiera matado a una persona. Empezó a sollozar sin control alguno, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, arañándose el pecho con desesperación en un intento de arrancarse el corazón. Lily lo miró, impotente, con una pena infinita. Se acercó más a él, y Severus sintió el fantasma de sus manos posarse sobre sus hombros para luego abrazarlo por detrás. Se quedó muy quieto, concentrándose en esa ilusión y en la imagen del espejo. Ella volvía a sonreírle, y en esta ocasión su sonrisa le sirvió de bálsamo contra el dolor que su mirada le había infligido antes.

Entonces, sabiendo que no podía oír su voz, Lily formó claramente unas palabras con sus labios.

Severus la miró con una sonrisa eternamente triste.

– Yo también – susurró –. Siempre.

Se giró tan lentamente como pudo, robando otra mirada de aquellos ojos verdes y disfrutando por última vez de sus cabellos de fuego. Se fue con paso decidido y el alma derrotada, abandonando la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Éste le estaba esperando con el semblante solemne.

– ¿Ya te has despedido? – le preguntó amablemente.

El otro solo pudo asentir.

– No conviene dejarse arrastrar

–... por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir. Lo sé, Albus. Pero era un sueño precioso.

_Continuaré con diversas viñetas de la vida de Severus Snape, el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido._


	2. Chapter 2: Summoned

_**Disclaimer**__: I wish Severus was mine. Unfortunately, he isn't._

_Ayer lloré aún más con los recuerdos de Snape. Y no era la única. Es muerte, caos y destrucción. En fin. ¿Os he dicho que estas viñetas serán solo de la vida de Snape después de que Lily pasase a mejor vida? Pues ya lo sabéis. Este no es tan lacrimógeno como el otro, pero no os acostumbréis…_

…

Severus decidió que, esta vez, había llegado demasiado lejos.

– Por favor, Albus, no. No puedo hacerlo.

Estaba en el despacho del director, mirándole con ojos suplicantes. Tenía el brazo en llamas desde hacía una hora, pero no se negaba a ir a encontrarse con el Señor Oscuro. No porque estuviera asustado, sino porque sabía que no podría mirar a los ojos del monstruo que había asesinado a Lily y fingir que le juraba fidelidad. Se veía incapaz de presentarse ante él sin lanzársele al cuello, de usar la Oclumencia para ocultar el odio que lo encendía –un odio que era mil veces más intenso que el que jamás sintió por James Potter. Dumbledore _tenía_ que entenderlo. No podía pedirle que se enfrentara a lo peor que le había pasado en la vida tan solo una hora después de que su mundo volviera a derrumbarse…

– Debes hacerlo – le exigió el anciano con ojos tristes, pero firmes –. Eres nuestra mejor baza para vencerle. Si vas ahora mismo, podrás convencerle de que no has ido inmediatamente para poder conservar aquí tu tapadera, y espiar para él – el otro apartó la mirada, que empezaba a llenársele de lágrimas –. Fawkes te llevará hasta donde puedas aparecerte, así irás más rápido.

– No.

– Severus… hazlo por ella.

El profesor de pociones ni se molestó en dirigirle una mirada de odio. Ése era siempre su último argumento. Y era siempre infalible. No pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que ella le echó en cara que practicase las artes oscuras. Su expresión de decepción y dolor que él nunca había podido borrar. El recuerdo de la última vez que se dirigió a él era tan amargo que le vinieron ganas de arrancarse la lengua.

Con un suspiro de resignación se acercó al fénix, que también parecía triste, y éste se posó en su brazo. Desaparecieron del despacho en un fogonazo y aparecieron en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. El ave le acarició toscamente con la cabeza para infundirle ánimo y luego se alejó volando. Severus puso la mente en blanco, respiró hondo y se apareció en el cementerio.

Solo quedaban ahí Lord Voldemort y Nagini. Parecían estar esperándole. Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que el Señor Oscuro entró en la mente del otro como un huracán. Su maligna presencia hedía a desconfianza. Buscó por todos los recovecos de su mente, todos los recuerdos, todos los sentimientos. Severus se mantuvo impasible mientras su mente era registrada y violada. Se escondió en lo más hondo de su ser, concentrándose en una imagen que nunca llegaría a ver: el rostro de Lily, la mueca de desprecio que observara en ella por última vez transformándose en una sonrisa de orgullo. Le sirvió para ocultar tan bien sus verdaderas intenciones que no levantó ni la más mínima sospecha en El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Éste salió de su mente tan violentamente como había entrado. Los dos temblaban por el esfuerzo. Voldemort le apuntó con su varita.

– Muy bien, Severus, aunque te escondieras como un _cobarde_ en las faldas de Dumbledore veo que te has mantenido siempre fiel – el otro solo pudo asentir –. Pero eso no te librará de tu castigo. ¡_Crucio_!

Severus cerró los ojos y, mientras le torturaba, pensó una vez más en la cálida sonrisa de Lily.


	3. Chapter 3: Remorse

_**Disclaimer**__: Rowling, tuya es mi vida y mi obsesión. También lo son estos personajes._

_**Curiosidades**__: Hay una autora que se llama SS19 y que escribe unos fics con Albus y Severus (en plan relación padre/hijo, pervertidos) que son una maravilla. Por eso, aquí Lily poco, pero es que ahora estoy muy inspirada por este tema… además, hay más cosas en la vida de Severus aparte de Lily, ¿no? ¿No?_

_Por cierto, no quiero mendigar reviews, pero la verdad es que estoy algo depre y me animarían mucho…_

… … … … … …

Severus agarró a Draco por el brazo en cuanto hubieron salido de los terrenos y, mientras aún resonaban en sus oídos los gritos de "_Cobarde"_ que el hijo de Lily le había dirigido, se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy. Lucius y Narcisa, que habían estado sentados en el sofá retorciéndose las manos, se abalanzaron sobre su hijo preguntándole cómo estaba, qué había pasado, si él había…

– No – resolló el profesor de pociones–. Yo he matado a Dumbledore.

Narcisa suspiró, aliviada. Su hijo tenía el rostro verdoso y los ojos muy abiertos. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Había logrado desarmar al director, y a causa de eso había muerto. Se sentía tan culpable como si él mismo hubiera pronunciado la maldición asesina. Él nunca había querido matar a nadie. Nunca había querido ser mortífago, a pesar de todas sus bravatas. De repente se sintió asqueroso. Tanto, que tuvo que huir al lavabo a vomitar. Su madre le siguió inmediatamente, llorando en silencio. Lucius se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención, ya que el hombre parecía absorto.

– Gracias – le susurró sinceramente, y fue a reunirse con su familia–.

Severus se quedó solo en el lujoso salón, mirando fijamente un reloj de péndulo. En realidad no podía ver nada. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo, porque le quemaba la mano. Él también sentía el impulso de correr hacia el baño y echar el contenido de su estómago, pero se contuvo.

Finalmente había llegado el momento que planearan hacía poco menos de un año. Y había hecho lo que debía. Sin vacilar. Había cumplido la última orden de su anciano mentor. Había matado a Albus Dumbledore.

No pudo evitar sentirse sucio, notaba su sangre manchándole las manos. Las frotó con fuerza contra su túnica, intentando hacer desaparecer aquella desagradable sensación. Pero no había manera. Igual que no había manera de deshacer la piedra que se había instalado en su estómago y que iba creciendo por momentos. No dejaba de repetirse que había hecho lo correcto, que la maldición que consumía al director le habría provocado una muerte mucho más dolorosa, que así reforzaba su posición dentro del círculo del Señor Oscuro, que había salvado el alma de su ahijado, que _bla, bla, bla. _Todo era en vano: había asesinado a su mejor amigo. _Otra vez_. Las dos únicas personas que alguna vez le habían ofrecido compasión yacían por su culpa. Dumbledore le había salvado, le había ofrecido comprensión, confianza, el camino a seguir, una segunda oportunidad –y eso era algo que ni Lily le había dado. Severus le había querido como a un padre.

Se sintió enloquecer. Su rostro se mantenía impertérrito de puro shock. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad, no podía haber asesinado a Albus…

De repente, la marca le ardió. Salió del trance con un sobresalto. Fue al lavabo y, sin mediar palabra, cogió a los dos varones Malfoy y se apareció con ellos delante de Lord Voldemort. Mientras tanto, enterró en lo más profundo de su ser (debajo de los recuerdos de Lily) las emociones que tan solo unos segundos antes habían estado a punto de engullirle.

Al fin y al cabo, su tarea aún no había terminado.


	4. Chapter 4: Song

_**Disclaimer**__: No poseo nada, soy una pobre vagabunda que roba personajes y canciones para entretenerse._

_**Cosas varias**__: Hay una canción. No es un song–fic porque están prohibidos, pero… deberías escucharla. Ya os avisaré cuando. http : / / www . youtube . com / watch? v=xONNm3X_rok Quitad los espacios y tal..._

_Hay un poco de OoCness... espero que me perdonéis._

_Dedico este capítulo a Montse, porque es chachi, y para animarla a continuar con su fic^^_

...

Severus entró como una exhalación en el despacho del director y empezó a gritar antes de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado a sus espaldas.

– ¡Le dije que no debía ausentarse estos días! ¡Que Quirrell estaba demasiado cerca!

– Lo sé, Severus, y lo lament…

– ¿¡Que lo lamenta! – chilló el profesor, furioso – ¡Harry podría haber muerto!

– Pero ha sobrevivido – repuso el anciano con calma–.

Severus lo miró durante unos instantes, lívido de rabia, con miles de reproches atropellándose en su garganta. Se sentía atenazado por la ira y por el miedo. Sí, había creído a Dumbledore cuando, diez años atrás, le había asegurado que el Señor Tenebroso volvería a intentar matar a Harry, pero esa amenaza no se había hecho realmente tangible hasta dos días antes.

– Albus – susurró – ¿cómo has dejado que las cosas se torcieran tanto?

– A Harry no le espera una vida fácil, Severus – respondió el director con tristeza–. Tiene que prepararse para todo lo que vendrá.

– Para eso viene al colegio, ¿no? – le espetó – Si me dejaras ser profesor de Defensa, yo le enseñaría…

– Va a necesitar conocimientos que no se pueden aprender en un aula – parecía sumamente cansado al decirlo, como si cada palabra le costase –. Eso te lo puedo asegurar – añadió amargamente–.

Severus se giró y se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Bajó las escaleras furibundo, y estuvo a punto de patear a la Sra. Norris cuando se le cruzó por delante. Era una pena que fuera tan tarde, le habría ido de maravilla encontrarse algún Gryffindor al que pudiera quitar puntos arbitrariamente. Avanzó pisando fuerte hasta que estuvo cerca de la enfermería. Entonces se tomó un momento para calmarse apoyándose en la pared y respirando hondo unas cuantas veces. Siguió su camino sigilosamente, intentando no alertar a Poppy Pomfrey. Sabía que, si lo veía, le echaría una reprimenda y le mandaría de vuelta a las mazmorras. Y no podía permitirlo.

No le resultó difícil colarse dentro. Al fin y al cabo, era la tercera vez que lo hacía. Se dirigió a la única cama ocupada, en la que dormía un niño de alborotado pelo negro, y se sentó a su lado. Estaba dispuesto a velarlo toda la noche, como había hecho las dos anteriores. Sabía que estaba fuera de peligro, que era mejor que estuviese drogado para acabar de recuperarse y que era muy poco probable que Voldemort volviera para atacarle, pero el hombre estaba paranoico. El curso siguiente se le pegaría como si fuera su sombra, le echaría hechizos protectores, durante el verano se turnaría con Minerva para vigilarle en Privet Drive… No le importaba pasar por el proceso de convertirse en animago si era necesario. Aunque le preocupaba qué pensarían los vecinos de Little Winging al ver un murciélago en pleno día…

Absorto en la idea de darle un bien merecido susto a Petunia, no se dio cuenta que Harry se movía. Cuando lo notó, centró toda su atención en él, preguntándose qué diría si el niño se despertaba y le pillaba a su lado. Por suerte, no parecía que fuera a abrir los ojos. Debía tener una pesadilla. Se retorcía débilmente bajo las sábanas, y su cara se contraía en muecas de angustia. Severus empezó a preocuparse cuando soltó un gemido aterrorizado.

– No… Mamá, no…

Severus se quedó estático. Por unos instantes, consideró la idea de hacer legremancia y ver lo que estaba soñando, pero acabó decidiendo que era mejor no ver a Lily que verla sufriendo o muriendo, como el estado del chico parecía indicar. Le miró, impotente, sin saber qué hacer. Le preocupaba cómo pudieran afectarle las pesadillas en su débil estado, _¿Por qué no le han dado una poción para dormir sin sueños?_

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea estúpida, sugerida por una voz en su cabeza que se parecía demasiado a la de Lily. Los dos solían cantar una canción, bastante tonta, que se habían aprendido por insistencia de ella. "Tienes una voz preciosa, Severus, canta un poco conmigo". Él no había podido negarse.

_[__**N/A:**__ poned la canción ahora]_

– _Loneliness is the coat you wear… _- empezó, lo más bajito que pudo.

Mientras, se imaginaba la voz de la pelirroja elevándose por encima de la suya, diciendo _Sevy, baby_. Una perversión de la canción original, pero como muy bien había dicho ella, "No voy a decir _Jamie, baby_ ni harta de vino".

–… _a deep shade of blue is always there_ – "¿Sevy? Casi prefiero que me llames Jamie, Lils." Ella se había puesto a reír mientras cantaban, y se había instaurado la tradición de cantar esa canción entre carcajada y carcajada–. _Sun ain't gonna shine anymore_ – ya no brillaba el sol desde que Lily no estaba _–, moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_ – y Severus debía proteger a Harry, era lo único que quedaba de ella –, _the tears are always clouding your eyes… when you're without love._

Y ahí estaba. Al otro lado de la cama, velando a su hijo.

– _Ba-a-a-by_ – cantó medio riendo.

– _Emptiness is the place you're in…_

– _Sevy, baby _– su cara decía "en realidad te encanta que te llame así".

– _With nothing to lose and no more duets_ – la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– _Sun ain't gonna shine anymore_ – primero ella, luego él hacía el eco –, _moon ain't gonna rise in the sky_ – ambos se reían. No podían evitarlo, no con esa canción – _The tears are always clouding your eyes_ – Siempre, Lils – _when you're without love_.

Harry había dejado de moverse. Dormía plácidamente. La Sra. Pomfrey, que se había asomado a ver quiénes eran esos dos que osaban perturbar la calma de la enfermería, volvió a su habitación al ver el estado en que se encontraba el profesor Snape.

Severus miraba fijamente una silla aparentemente vacía, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
